


Dark wing of Lust

by karwena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angels, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Church Sex, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lust, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Priests, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karwena/pseuds/karwena
Summary: Being a priest is kind of difficult when the one you take care of is an Incubus...Especially when the only love you're allowed to feel is for God.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> About the implied/ referenced rape/ non-con:  
> It will happen in a few chapters, and don't worry, Victor and Yuuri are not bad. they are the victims  
> ( I hope it won't make you go away ^^' please come back! )
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Dawn colored the sky with soft orange glow when Father Victor opened the doors of the church, the lair of God. He pulled the heavy solid wood panels and took a good breath of morning and winter air when something dark caught his eye on the snow-covered ground. He took a step forward and narrowed his eyes: the shape became more distinct: it was a person curled up on itself.  
Victor, a man of faith he was, ran to the body to make sure of its state of health.  
The closer he came, the more the face of the stranger was clear: it was a young man, about twenty years old (the same age as Victor), he had silky coal-colored hair and pale skin. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping.  
Victor wondered what a young man was doing only wearing a shirt too big curled up in the snow. But to tell the truth, the priest had nothing to do with it, he could not leave this man on the frozen ground. He put his hands in the back of the young stranger but the latter gave a low moan of pain, so Victor removed them immediately, full of blood. He panicked and lifted him up quickly, under his neck and knees to bring him back to the church and examine him.

Arriving in the priest's room, he placed him on the bed on his stomach because the stranger seemed to be suffering from his back. Victor tried to take off his shirt and when this was done, the priest quickly closed his eyes, the young wounded being completely naked:

"My God, forgive me, but this man needs care and his body is exposed to my sight."

He opened his eyes again and focused on the back of his patient, who had two gaping holes in his shoulder blades.  
The wound promptly reminded Victor of wildly ripped wings and for a moment the priest wondered if he was dealing with an angel. He stared at his face. But if he was, on the contrary, a demon, why did he have such a sweet and innocent face?  
The priest bandaged the wounds and let the man sleep, going to welcome the faithful for mass.

***********

During the entire ceremony, Victor had been haunted by the thought that the unknown could be a man of god, an angel ... So when it was over, he returned to the bedside of his patient he found sitting, back to him, to look at the window. The stranger turned his head as the door creaked and Victor had to restrain himself from screaming when he saw the young man's eyes: he had no round pupils but just slits like a cat's eyes. A demon ! Victor had brought a servant of Evil into the lair of God!  
He was about to take out a vial of holy water as he suspended his gesture, realizing that he was not the only one in the room to be afraid. The demon had curled up on himself in a corner of the room and was trembling as he stared at the priest, frightened.  
Victor put the vial in his pocket and tried to stay calm as he took a few steps towards the creature who was even closer to the wall. Something taken from Victor's heart: this demon made him pity.  
He continued to advance and crouched when he was one meter from the creature. He raised his hands to signify that he would do nothing, which, in itself, was dangerous because he did not know who he was dealing with, and finally asked:

" What is your name ?"

The demon opened his eyes in surprise and then narrowed them, suspicious.

"You understand what I'm saying, don't you?" Continued Victor.

The brown-haired man nodded before answering:

"Y .. Yuuri ...  
\- Y .. Yuuri? Asked the gray-haired man.  
\- Just Yuuri. Confirmed the demon  
\- And why are you here?  
\- I did not know how I fainted in a church ...  
"In the courtyard of a church," said the priest, "I picked you up this morning in the snow."

An awkward silence settled down until the priest asked:

"Why is a demon on Earth?  
\- I'm not a simple demon ...  
\- What are you then?  
\- an incubus. "

Victor swallowed hard after this announcement. That was worse than he thought:

"And what is a demon of lust doing on Earth with wings torn off?"

Yuuri remained silent, staring at Victor with a wary look.

"I just want to know who I'm dealing with ..." said Victor  
\- I ... started Yuuri  
\- You?  
\- I did not want to live in a world where sex is de rigueur, so I asked for my wings to be torn off, then I wandered on Earth.  
\- Do not you want to be an incubus anymore?

The demon shook his head. Victor was perplexed because, in sum, Yuuri denied his true nature. So he tried:

"Would you like me to lead you to the right path, to teach you the Bible?  
\- would you really do that?  
\- purifying the preachers is part of my job, so yes. "

The demon seemed to relax in front of the priest's request and nodded:

"Please, make me a good Christian!"


	2. Forget yourself to rediscover yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's born in both the incubus's and the priest's hearts...   
> But this feeling is forbidden...

Yuuri had his own room in the church, but some rules had been established: during the day, Yuuri had to stay in the room, but after dark, when no more worshipers were in church, he had to go to the library for Victor to teach him the Bible.  
At first, it was hard ... Yuuri was born to go against all that. But the priest's patience and devotion to the task made it less complicated.  
Victor ... Yuuri soon realized that the latter did not really want him harm and did not fear him either.  
The two men had also discovered, by simply sprinkling Yuuri with holy water, that it burned him severely. The discoveries were numerous and it did intensify the complicity of the demon and the clergyman during the months that followed their meeting.

*********  
One evening, after the lesson, Victor knocked on the door of Yuuri's room, who was reading in his bed:

"Yuuri, can I come in?" He waited for the answer that was not long in coming.  
" please"

The priest opened the door and found the demon sitting on his bed wearing a shirt and trousers that were his pajamas.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, can I?  
\- Of course ! Yuuri immediately replied, and smiled a huge smile that left Victor red and mute. What do you want to know ?"

Victor approached and sat on the chair in front of the small desk. With his elbows resting on his knees, he asked:

"How is your original world?  
\- Do you mean the world of demons? "

The priest shook his head: "Well .., Yuuri thought, it's not very different here from an architectural point of view, but whether it's day or night, the sky will always be purple and the sun Permanent total eclipse The buildings float in the sky The demon nature is the same as the little human nature that I saw before arriving here ...  
\- And how do you do your "work"?  
\- if by work, you mean sleeping with someone ... well, we wait to be summoned or a human comes to us ... Unfortunately, there are renegades who go on earth to kill coldly after or during the act, for the simple pleasure of giving death ... "

Yuuri then launched into deep explanations about his world, happy to share it with someone.  
Finally, having finished speaking, Yuuri stared at Victor, who had turned his attention to the demon's face: he had fine features, beautiful brown eyes (in spite of their pupils) from which there was an impression of sweetness. His smile was pure and adorable and the priest could never have believed that the man before him was a servant of Evil.

"Victor?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Everything is fine ? You're very quiet ... "Yuuri raised an eyebrow," did you listen to the end ? "

The priest rubbed his eyes and sighed, "No, I must have stopped listening before, excuse me, I was thinking of something else ..."

He raised his head and his heart missed a beat when he saw Yuuri pouting in an adorable way. He felt himself blush and had to make an hilarious face because Yuuri burst out laughing, a frank, genuine, happy, beautiful laugh. And Victor found himself thinking that he would like to kiss the man in front of him.

Day after day, Victor fell in love, and day after day he prayed to get away from this feeling which was bound to bind him only to God. And he alone knew how hard it was ...

********

Yuuri's wounds healed very well, so he could get dressed normally without suffering and attended every Mass. Victor often took him to the village market with him, but his outings were still limited to that. So when Victor suggested to Yuuri to come to the summer solstice party, the demon could not help but jump into the arms of the priest, happy to finally enjoy life.

"Still, I need to warn you Yuuri, the lord of the village will be there, I'll take care of introducing you to him, meanwhile, ignore us."

The incubus raised an eyebrow, puzzled. The priest explained:

"I do not want you to commit an error that could compromise your stay here ..."

Yuuri was extremely frustrated that this man in front of him made him think of a father sermonizing his child. The demon did not want Victor to consider him as such because he himself did not consider Victor as his father. For how many times had he wanted to put his lips on those, not yet soiled by the carnal pleasure, of the priest.

"I promise you Victor.  
\- Thank you, said the priest as he left  
\- I'm just asking for something in return, Yuuri interrupted, grabbing his sleeve, stop talking to me like I was your child.  
\- I'll never do such a thing! "

And before his mind could react, his body ordered Victor to kiss the demon's head.

**********

The twilight glow passed through the stained glass windows when Yuuri came out of his room and then out of the church. He found Victor watering the garden of the yard while waiting for him.  
The priest turned his head towards the man and smiled:  
"Ready to go?"  
Yuuri nodded and Victor put the watering can before rubbing his hands, "let's go there"  
They left the courtyard of the church and headed towards the town of the village. Ribs, without a word, and the two men secretly restrained themselves from slipping their fingers into those of the other.  
Arrived at the village square, Victor left Yuuri and headed for a fat man in his fifties. He was richly dressed and Yuuri was quick to guess that he was the lord of the village.  
Strangely, the man reminded him of something ...  
Something pulled on the young demon's shirt. He turned around and saw a blond little boy with green eyes staring at him curiously.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked.  
\- what's your name ?  
\- Yuuri and you? "

The boy's eyes filled with anger:

"It's not fair, you're not allowed to wear the same name as me!"

With these words, the boy ran off, leaving the demon puzzled: "Good ... Nice to meet you Yuri ..."  
A music rose: catchy, joyous .. and it gave the young man the desire to dance. However, it was a couple dance and Yuuri could not have asked Victor to give him this dance. He watched the crowd and saw a little girl near her mother. She swayed and seemed to want to dance, judging by her face. He approached, bowed and invited the little girl to dance. The latter agreed with a big smile. They went on the dance floor and started to dance, the demon carrying her to make her fly in the air.  
Yuuri enjoyed this moment of freedom, he loved to hear the laughter of people around him who replaced the moans and the carnal sighs of his world. The music ... He no longer had the notion of time and when reality came back to him, the night had fallen, fires had been lit. The little girl had joined her mother who greeted Yuuri with a smile. But above all, Yuuri was in front of Victor who applauded him with a smile, an indescribable feeling in his eyes:

"Yuuri! Your way of dancing was amazing! So captivating that the other dancers stopped to look at you.  
\- But I was only dancing with a little girl ...  
\- No, she finally left and you danced alone ... A furious dance if I can express myself like this ... "

Yuuri felt himself blush so Victor continued:

"The party is over, let's go home."

The demon nodded and followed the priest, the euphoria of the evening falling slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an nsfw/ smut  
> Serious things are beginning ;)


	3. Please, forgive my Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor can't hold back anymore , he has to make it...

Victor pushed open the door of the church courtyard and waited for Yuuri to come in to tell him that the lord agreed that he would stay in the village and pay no taxes. Yuuri thanked him, bowing.  
The priest opened the door of the church and stopped a few meters after entering. Yuuri asked him if all was well but he remained silent before turning back violently, and the glow that shone in his eyes, Yuuri knew it all too well as an incubus:  
Carnal desire.

In the space of a moment, Victor had crossed the distance between them and had plucked his lips in a passionate kiss.  
Right away, the sensation invades Yuuri's body. Victor's warm lips against his felt like burning but also flying.  
More ... The incubus wanted more, more and more.  
He grabbed the priest's clothes and pulled him closer, clutching his body against his, reinforcing the feeling of warmth.  
From his life as a demon of lust, Yuuri had never felt such a thing.

"So that's what humans call" Love ".." he thought.

Victor was not experienced, so Yuuri initiated him by penetrating his tongue into his mouth, letting out a slight sigh. He ran his hand through the silver hair of the priest and the latter did the same in the black ones of Yuuri. The demon felt, despite everything, a remaining restraint between them two, so again, he took the lead by starting to unbutton the priest's tunic, eager to caress the bare skin of his chest that he had just time to touching before a moan came out, not from his mouth, but from Victor's who let go of Yuuri's lips and broke the torrid kiss, out of breath. His cheeks were red, his hair tousled and his lips swollen and reddened by the force of the kiss.

"Yuuri ..." began the priest  
"Excuse me Victor, I got carried away, maybe we should stop," the demon interrupted, letting go and re-doing the buttons on the tunic, but Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand to stop his gesture:

"No, I do not want to stop, I want you, and I'll only ask you one thing ..."

Yuuri stared at him questioningly, full of hope and desire:

"Yuuri, please, introduce me to the art of lust."

From that moment, Yuuri lost control of his human body, the Incubus resurfacing mentally and physically: his horns and tail growed back and his face became even more irresistible. But this last thing did not affect Victor who already thought that Yuuri was irresistible.  
The demon pulled Victor to his room, feeling more and more cramped in his trousers, and once in the room, which he closed twice, Yuuri stormed the priest's mouth, a furious dance occupying their tongues. This time, Yuuri did not bother to gently open Victor's tunic, but tore it up, covering the torso, then stripped of kisses. However, despite the pleasure it gave him, Victor stopped Yuuri:

"Yuuri, should carnal pleasure be so ... Precipitate?"

Yuuri shook his head and apologized before kissing him. He took off his shirt and pants, revealing his penis. Immediately, Victor began to blush violently, his own erection becoming more important and swallowed hard.  
Yuuri moved closer and removed the pants that the priest still wore. Now both naked, they stood close to each other, each feeling the breath of the other on his body.  
A kiss, then others, and finally their two bodies lying on the bed. Victor paused a moment and asked:

"What should I do ?  
You can take our two erections together and masturbate them. "

Victor nodded and did what Yuuri had told him.  
When he began, he could not hold back a long groan as the gesture mingled with the sight of the man he wanted naked in front of him, gave him pleasure. Yuuri caressed his cheek.  
"Victor is really adorable and sexy at the same time and his groaning voice is pure delight for the ears," thought the demon.  
Victor continued the gesture, but Yuuri finally told him to stop. Since it was the priest's first time, he was likely to be early, so it was better not to spend too much time without penetration ...  
The demon moved and went down on all fours, buttocks directed towards the priest:

"If you want to make love to me properly, prepare me ...  
\- How am I doing this?  
\- use your fingers, penetrate one by one by moving them between each. I'll let you know when you can put another. "

Victor complied, still red. Yuuri gave a long groan. God it was good and God , how he had missed it!  
Arrived at the third finger, the incubus could no longer, he wanted his priest in him, deeply ....  
He spit on his fingers and rubbed the member of Victor to make anal penetration easier.

"Victor, come on, I can not take it anymore!

If the priest had been red, he was now crimson.  
He nodded and placed his manhood in front of the anal orifice of the young demon. But Victor was not doing anything ... he just said:

"Yuuri ... I'd like to see you ..."

The demon turned and spread his thighs for the priest he was staring at:  
"You're so desirable, you have no idea ... I'm happy to have you for me ..." Yuuri breathed when Victor entered him.

The incubus, fond of lust, thought, "It would have been a waste not to deflower this dick ..."  
Instinctively, Victor began to give gentle thrusts.

"Can I start moving?  
"Do not ask what you've already started," Yuuri laughs, wrapping his arms around the priest's shoulders. If you want to go faster, do not hold back. "

For answer only, Victor put his lips on those of the one he loved.  
He knelt down so that Yuuri was astride him.  
He stuffed his nose into the demon's neck, breathing his woody perfume with delight.

"Yuuri, I love you so much ... I should not, but I love you more than anything ...  
"For once," said Yuuri, stroking his hair, "forget God and think only of me, love only me. It's selfish, I know it, but please, do me that honor! "

The demon felt the priest's embrace tighten and when the latter lifted the head of his neck:

"Let's continue what we were doing Yuuri ..."

He stormed the demon's lips and gave a strong thrust. Yuuri could not help shouting.

"A-ah! This place! Victor! Touches it again!"

The priest obeyed and began again several times. But Yuuri was right about his precocity:

"Yuuri, ah, I feel something rising in me, what is it?  
\- you will ... Ngh ... Ejaculate, it's normal, do not worry. "  
\- should I pull out?  
\- No ... I want your sperm in me! "

Indeed, the priest came after a last thrust that sent Yuuri to seventh heaven, also making him ejaculate.  
They held their breath in each other's arms. Sweetness after passion ... But Victor broke this moment:

"Yuuri ... I want to do it again ..."

Passion was only at its beginning.

*********

Yuuri and Victor, both exhausted after exchanging roles, were lying one against the other and sinking into Morpheus's arms. Their breaths slowed down. But if Yuuri had fallen asleep, Victor had not slept very long. He lifted Yuuri's arm on his chest and got out of bed without waking the demon.

*********  
Yuuri opened an eye and groped for the priest who normally should have been at his side. But there was nobody: "Victor?" Yuuri called, but no answer.  
The sheets were cold, the demon then judged that the priest had left him for an hour. He pushed back the sheets and got out of bed in search of his lover. He put on his shirt and went out of the room from which snatches of voices reached him. He immediately recognized Victor's, but he did not seem alone. Yuuri also heard a female voice:

"You have sinned Victor.  
\- I know.  
\- So you know what you have to do. Request forgiveness."

Yuuri followed the voices and arrived in the central nave. Seeing the owner of the voice, the demon hid behind one of the pillars of the room. It was Mila, a nun Yuuri had already seen at Masses, but he had never spoken to her.  
Unfortunately, in this case, the young woman with red hair wore a white dress over which was a golden armor ... But above all, two wings of white feathers decorated his back: a servant of god!  
If Yuuri had froze ,seeing the true nature of Mila, he thought he was dying when he heard Victor say:

"Lord, forgive me for the act I have just committed.  
\- Are you sorry? Asked the angel.  
\- Yes."


	4. Back to the sources

Yuuri wanted to throw up. His love had been betrayed. The only person with whom this act, once insignificant, had made sense, regretted it now. Yuuri felt his heart tear and started to leave the nave silently, crying.

"Please," he thought, his thoughts directed to his demon brethren, "free me from this pain, bring me back, I want to return!"

Mila, who had seen Yuuri, smiled.

***********  
Yuuri had returned to bed and pretended to sleep when the priest came back to the room.  
The latter lifted the sheets and slipped near him, around which he passed an arm.  
"Hypocrite ..." thought the demon.

***********  
The next morning, Yuuri had risen after Victor who had gone to greet the faithful. He left out the clothes he had hitherto worn to the church to put on leather and lace, leaving his tail and horns in the open air.  
He walked in the darkness of the nave, observing the mass. He was relieved that his high-heeled shoes did not catch the attention of the faithful, no one noticed him.  
Suddenly the church door swung open, revealing three demons.  
A movement of panic took the room. But silence came when Yuuri's voice rose:  
"You have taken some time!"  
Everyone turned to him and he came out of the dark, walking in a feline and sensual way. Cries of astonishment greeted his arrival:

" A demon !  
\- the devil !  
\- Stay away, incubate! "

Yuuri chuckled and headed for the demons. There were two succubus and another incubus. The oldest Succubus was his guardian, Minako Okukawa, the one who was always there for him. The second Succubus was named Yuuko, his best friend. like Minako, she had brown hair and a porcelain skin tone. The incubus had a dark skin and dark hair, his name was:

"Pitchit!" Yuuri exclaimed, thank you for coming!  
\- You begged us to save you so we came of course!  
\- why do you want to go back? "asked Minako

Yuuri opened his mouth, but closed it immediately and turned to look at Victor, who did not understand the situation, his eyes wide open.  
The sad and furious look Yuuri made made him understand what had happened. Yuuri asked:

"Give me back my wings please Minako ..  
\- Of course."

There was a flash that dazzled the room and when the faithful and the priest were finally able to open their eyes, Yuuri was again an incubus and sported two huge black wings, made of black leather.

Victor, who until now had remained silent, called him:

"Yu -Yuuri ... what are you doing?"

The demon turned violently towards the priest and let out the tears he had been holding since the previous day:

"The next time you offer yourself carnally and sleep with someone," he shouted, "check that this person does not listen when you ask God for forgiveness, that fucking bastard! And especially when you say to regret !!"

With these words Yuuri flew away and fled, followed by his friends.

"Yuuri ..."

Victor realized suddenly that he would never see the one he loved again. He had lost him...

"YUURI !!"

He ran outside the church to try to catch up with him but it was too late ... Yuuri was just a tiny point in the sky ...

*************  
"Yuuri ... Please ... come back ..."

A hand rested on the shoulder of the priest who had implored the demon for a number of minutes, but his voice had weakened and tears flickered down his cheeks.  
Victor turned around and saw Mila.

"You knew he was watching ... Didn't you Mila?  
\- I only noticed it when he left the nave ... After you asked for forgiveness ...  
\- And you did not tell me anything!  
\- it could have compromised your prayer ... "

Victor stood up suddenly and jostled the angel:

"I will take back my love.  
\- Your love must only be for God! Forget the sin of the lust you learned from the devil! "

The priest stopped and without a glance for Mila, declared with a perceptible scorn in his voice:

"Unlike the love of God that gives you no emotion, Yuuri makes me happy and he is able to make me cry for all reasons, that's the true love, the one I want."

He resumed his walk.

"You will pay for this outrage Father Victor."

She pulled a whip from her dress and followed the priest.

*********  
"Yuuri, get out of your room!" Yuuko shouted as she padded the door of the room where the demon had been staying since his return two days ago. He was curled up under his duvet and cursed the human race with all his soul, so that a black smoked emanated from his body.  
He was desperately trying to ignore the screaming and moaning of the neighboring rooms that painfully reminded him of the only carnal moment between him and Victor.  
When suddenly a hubbub arose in the corridors, mainly composed of Succubus's voices.  
" What is happening ?" Yuuri asked.

Yuuko remained silent then:

"It's your priest."

At these words Yuuri slightly opened the door of his room and saw a herd of succubes around a man.  
There were so many demons he did not notice Victor's face yet. But the priest managed to get rid of the women and saw the demon he loved so much.  
Yuuri was staring at him, his eyes filled with emotion: contempt.  
Victor's heart sank.  
Please, he refused that, his love rejected him, he could not bear that.

" What do you want ?"

The demon's tone was abominable, and this time it was a dagger that stirred in the priest's heart. But he recovered. He did not want to show how much he had become dependent on the demon. He declared in a firm and determined voice:

There was a silence then the demon returned to his room leaving the door open. Victor took this for an invitation and walked to the room, but as he entered, Yuuko stopped him:

"I warn you , priest, if you still hurt him, I will not hesitate to dismember you, in every sense of the word.  
\- It's not my intention to hurt the one I love ... It's inhuman ... "

Having said that without a glance for the succubus, Victor closed the door behind him and turned to Yuuri who was sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
However, he took the time to observe the room: some walls were red, others were black and everywhere candles were burning. There was a round bed in the middle of the room, the blankets were gray fur and everywhere, toys for unchristian purposes were placed.

"Yuuri" began Victor.  
"I hope you have a good reason to come see me, father ...."

"father" ... It was a term that Yuuri had never used with him, so the priest quickly realized that it was a sign of his disdain and hatred.  
Yuuri hated him. He had to win him back! So he knelt in front of the demon who watched him do

"Yuuri I swear I did not ask forgiveness for making love with you, on the contrary, I asked for forgiveness because Mila was there, I did not think a word!  
I want to unite with you again and love you as if you were the Lord God! Because yes Yuuri, you are my god! You are the only one who can make me so happy! I have never loved someone so much! "

His god? Yuuri did not know what to do. Kiss him ? Jump in his arms? He felt stupid for cursing him for two days, for hating him so much ..  
"Do you really think all this?  
"Do you really think I would have told you if I did not think so?"

Yuuri closed his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to sink, but he could not stop them and cried hot tears before throwing himself into the priest's arms, who embraced him tightly, stroking his hair.

"Excuse me, forgive me Victor, I'm just a stupid demon!  
\- Do not say such nonsense ... "

The priest's hands left the demon's hair and came to rest on his cheeks to wipe his last tears before placing his lips on those, soft of the demon he loved more than permitted.

It had been only two days since he had left but it had been so missed, that a slight moan escaped him when the priest applied what the demon had taught him, and kissed him with his tongue.

"Ah - oh, Victor, wait!  
\- you do not want to do it?  
\- That's not it ... Just wait ... "

The priest shook his head and let go of the incubus, which immediately rose to close the door. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm one of the rare demons of lust ever to have welcomed someone to make love ... It might attract a certain audience ...  
\- I'm your first? "

The demon froze and waddled, visibly embarrassed:

" Um yes ?  
\- but how do you know what makes your partner feel good?  
\- never having slept with someone does not mean never having fun ... What do you think? ... I used these toys ..... "

The demon came back to the priest who was now sitting on the bed. Yuuri caught him watching.  
Indeed, Yuuri did not go unnoticed, he wore fishnet stockings, a lace underwear but only in the front because in the back, it was a simple string. He also wore a golden ornament that gave the impression that his ribs came out and were connected to a heap of the neck. This ornament had a ring in which his tail passed.  
He was sumptuous ... Charly sumptuous ...

Since it was his incubus clothes, there was no need to undress him. On the other hand, Victor was still wearing his cassock, so the demon approached and began to unbutton it quickly without tearing it as they had done during their a first time.  
Yet , something had monopolized Yuuri's attention. Victor was showing his back to a mirror, leaving the demon to see huge red wounds on the priest's back. He forgot the intimate moment that was beginning to observe the wounds of his lover.

" What is that ?!  
\- it's nothing Yuuri, do not worry ... "

The priest obviously did not want to talk about it, but Yuuri was not going to give up any time soon, he really wanted to know why Victor was hurt.

"Victor, tell me right now what happened to you!  
\- ...  
\- Victor!  
\- ... To punish me for having loved you carnally and wanting to see you again Mila punished me by whipping me. "

Yuuri was speechless, all for a misunderstanding ...  
Victor did not let go of his eyes, something pushed the repressed lust in him out.  
Then he grabbed the demon's shoulder and kissed him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an nsfw/ smut ;)


	5. Again and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's know a little more about Victor's childhood...

Soon things became important, but never did the priest let go of his lover's lips. This one was on top of the other's body and was licking the pink buds that were his nipples. But it was not enough for the priest who wanted more.

"Yuuri, please, make me feel good like the first time."

The demon obeyed and masturbated the stretched member of his partner. But it was still not enough. So, without warning, the priest grabbed Yuuri's hand and forced him to penetrate his fingers in his anal orifice.  
The behavior of the priest astonished the demon to the highest degree. He would never have thought that Victor would force him to do such a thing. Yet that's what he did and Yuuri was not going to complain.  
He made scissor movements that made it worthwhile for the priest to grab the blankets and stop shouting.  
If he continued to do so, Yuuri would be unable to control the incubus he was ...

"Yuuri, please ... put your dick in me ..."

This was too much for the demon.  
He did what was the worst for a man who boldly wanted to be penetrated: he did not give Victor what he wanted.  
Instead, he spread the priest's thighs and lay flat on his stomach, his head in front of his penis.

"Can't you wait?"

He did not let the time answer and put the entire erection in his mouth sucking slowly but surely. This had the effect of making the priest scream for pleasure.  
The sensation of the hot, wet mouth and throat of the demon, was just too good! His tongue who knew exactly where to lick! He was not going to last long with Yuuri's expertise ... It was a certain thing ... Unfortunately for him, when he said he was going to come, Yuuri pulled the cock out of his mouth and got up letting Victor dissatisfied and frustrated.

"Why did you stop? ..."

For only answer the demon who was still near the priest passed his tail in front of his mouth to silence him. Yuuri wanted to keep his lover languishing and went to get something from an iron box. He pulled out several toys, not seeming to find what he wanted. At last he closed the trunk and returned to Victor. He had found the toy he wanted to use on the priest: a cockring. But this ring could open, since without this system it would have been impossible to put it on the erection of the priest.

"What is it?  
\- you'll see, it should please you ... "  
He placed himself between his partner's legs and put the ring around the priest's penis.

"Why do not you put a ring too wide-Aah!"

Yuuri had closed the object that hugged the priest and now prevented him from ejaculating ...

"you should last longer now ...  
\- Yuuri .... "

The latter caught Victor's hips, placed his manhood at the entrance to his anus and penetrated at once.  
The priest screamed with pleasure and began to cry. Not because of sadness, but because he was overwhelmed by the emotions Yuuri provoked in him. Still, it remained a torture. Not being able to come while the pleasure accumulated was simply abominable.

"So .... Are you enjoying it, Victor?"

A stifled cry answered his question, because the priest was biting his arm in order to not make any noise, he did not want to attract an unwanted public.

"remember never to push me to the end ... I am a demon of lust, do not forget that ..."

Despite the violence of his actions, Yuuri watched for any sign of pain from the priest.  
It was the incubus that controlled, but the pure Yuuri was still present.

"Yuuri, my love, please let me come, this ring is a torture!"

The word "torture" sounded in Yuuri's ears as if what he had done was a crime.  
He hastened to remove the ring, and the priest could finally free himself from his seed with a last sigh of relief and pleasure.  
The fact that he had ejaculated had made him tight around Yuuri which made him coming at the same time, moaning the name of the one he should never have loved this way ...

The body of the priest was still jolted, the pleasure slowly descending.

"Are you all right, Victor?"

The priest shook his head and wrapped his arms around the demon who, after retiring, had moved away from his lover.

"I'm fine, but the real question is: are you okay?  
\- I'm okay.  
\- you let me think the opposite ... "

Victor sat down and approached the demon who saw a tear drop down his cheek.

"Why are you crying my love? What's going on ?!"

Yuuri turned to the priest and grabbed his hands.

"Victor, I'm so sorry I came to Earth to forget about sex, but not only did I dive again, but I forced you to sin ... I destroyed one of the few men to be still pure ... Forgive me, my love is a poison!

\- what are you talking about ? If I did not feel like it, I would have made it clear to you! You do not have to worry about that! It is true that you were a little more violent today, but it was I who asked you and who provoked you ... "

Victor kissed Yuuri's hands:

"There are two Yuuri in you: the incube fond of lust, and the human with a pure and fragile heart like glass.It is not the incubus that you hate so much that made me fall in love with you it is your pure heart and your humanity Your love is far from being a poison, because it is this love that makes me so happy ... Trust me, our couple and our love will not be unhealthy like you seem to think so ... "

He tenderly kissed the demon who raised a notion that the priest had just mentioned:

" Our couple ?"

Victor smiled at him and leaned over to grab his tunic.

"When I was a child, my parents wanted me to have a religious education so I became a child of heart, I lived away from the village and therefore from the church, and one day, while I was in the church, the tocsin sounded ... However, no smoke came out of any house in the village.The smoke came from the hill where the house and my parents were.I hastily left with my horse but it was too late. By the time the village was warned, my house had been burned, the flames had just been extinguished ... The dead and burned bodies of my parents had been evacuated.The only things still intact on their bodies were their covenants: two golden rings, for me who had lost everything, it was a proof that even in death they were together, and that God had opened his arms to this woman and this man who loved each other so much and who had me. Since that day, I have been dedicated to staying true to the one who welcomed them. "

He fumbled in the pocket of his tunic and took out two gold wedding rings.

"I always kept them with me. In my eyes, this is the greatest proof of love in the world ..."

He took Yuuri's hand and slips one of the rings on his finger.

"Would you do me the honor of being my lover for life?"

The demon's tears flowed more. He jumped into the priest's arms and said in an incomprehensible way:

"I want to be with you for eternity!"


	6. Cursed Lust

"Yuuri, mass will start, are you coming?"  
The devil lifted his head from his book, placed it on the bench on which he was sitting, and trotted toward the priest. The latter stopped him before Yuri entered the church and put his lips on those of his fiancé before finally letting him in. It had been two days since they had returned from the realm of demons. Yuuri spent nights sleeping with Victor and fell asleep most of the time listening to his breathing. Of course, the angel knew it but Mila had given up the idea of separating them, especially since she had seen the covenants.  
To keep a low profile, Yuuri always sat in the last row of the church during mass, where there was no one. so, no one was paying attention to him and the ceremony was going on quietly.  
From time to time the demon scanned the room and something caught his attention: a little blonde head had turned and stared at him with green eyes.

"Hey ... it's yuri .." thought the demon.

He greeted him with a wave of his hand while smiling but the little boy turned away and ignored him.

"always so kind ..."

*****  
Night was there and it was raining. As usual, the two men were coiled against each other in the bed, but this moment, which they now enjoyed every evening, was interrupted by a creak in the sky. Yuuri jumped and hid under the duvet, frightened.

"what was that ??  
\- storm of course ...  
\- what's this ?  
\- do not you know what it is?

The demon shook his head and hid on hearing the thunder again.

"So there is never a storm in your world?"

 Once again Yuuri shook his head. He felt the priest's arm close around him to draw him even closer to his body.

"It's not dangerous ... do not worry ... it's a normal phenomenon," said Victor, putting a kiss on his lover's head, but a noise echoed in the church. Someone had just knocked on the door. To the great regret of the demon, Victor rose, since he had to open the doors of the church to all the faithful, at all hours.

"I'll be back soon, you can fall asleep."

Being completely naked, the priest put on his cassock and went to open the doors.  
The closer he got, the more intense the blows were.  
He opened the door:

"My lord? what is your presence so late at night?  
\- Father, I have to confess ... "

******

"I'm listening to you."

 Now in the confessional, the priest was doing his work and preparing to listen to the sins of the Lord.

"Twenty years ago, I committed a horrible sin."

The priest frowned, "20 years?" he thought, it is astonishing that he did not come earlier to confess .... He is a worthy man after all ..."

The old man continued.

 "I loved a woman at the time, she was beautiful, young, full of life, but she loved another ... They got married and had a child ... I was so desperate and angry so I went to their house a few years later, I wanted her, I wanted her body, but she refused , so I locked her and her husband in their house and set it on fire. .. Their son was away at that time ... So he's still alive ... "  
 the priest was shocked .. his parents, it was really about them he was talking about ... he was their murderer ... the tears began to flow ...  
But Victor jumped when the door of his part of the confessional opened.

The Lord was in front of him, the pants down, revealing his stretched limb.

"If I can not have this woman ... then I will have her son ..."

*******

a cry woke Yuuri who had fallen asleep.

This cry ... This voice ...  
 Victor !!

He jumped from his bed, grabbed a shirt, and ran down the stairs to the central nave from which the cry had risen.

 he froze as he discovered the scene.

 Victor was stuck on the floor, the tunic torn, an elderly man whose Yuuri could not see the face was pushing his penis into his anus ...

"Vic ...  
\- Yuuri !! Do not approach !! he will leave when he is done! Leave us! put yourself in the shelter !! A-ah! "

 the elder was ignoring his victim's scream and continued his misdeed.

 "get away from him, bastard..."

the voice that had come out of Yuuri's mouth was not his ... too dark, too deadly ...  
 the man turned his head towards Yuuri, from which a thick black smoke emanated. his eyes had turned red, the veins around his eyes were extremely visible and black and his nails had become sharp claws.  
 the Lord ... it was the Lord ..!

 Yuuri threw himself on him, caught in intense rage.

"You?! But I killed you !!" exclaimed the preacher.

 The demon strangled the man and made of his skin pieces of flesh. he also grabbed his genitals and pulled them all at once, tearing them apart.  
 the old man screamed in pain and implored the demon:

"forgive me Katsuki, I made a mistake, I ..."

he did not have time to finish his sentence as his neck crackled under the pressure of the demon's hands. a bone had passed through his trachea and the Lord was quick to give up the soul, leaving the demon satisfied.

"Taste what you did to me."

 he turned quickly to the priest:

"Victor, how are you feeling ?!"

no answer...  
 Victor was pale, he was shaking and staring at the demon with a frightened look.  
   
 "What did you do? ... you killed him, you just committed the worst crime.  
\- sorry ... Victor, sorry ... "

 Yuuri took a step back and ran away from the church in the rain, and the storm.

"Yuuri!  
\- wait for Victor ... "

 The priest recognized Mila's voice and turned to her.

"I think he needs to be alone for a few moments ...  
\- Mila, do you know why this man called Yuri "Katsuki", and especially why did he say he killed him?  
\- it should be him who should explain to you ...  
\- Do you know it?  
\- Yes.  
\- please tell me Mila ...

The angel sighed and knelt beside the priest around whom she put a blanket to hide his unclean body and warm him up.

"15 years ago the village was agitated by the disappearance of a child: the son of Katsuki ... he was 10 years old ... The inhabitants still do not know the death of the little boy ...  
\- What happened ?  
\- his parents were running an inn, one night they were in need of mushrooms so the child proposed to go and look for them in the forest. At the edge of it, he met the Lord to whom he explained his "mission" . the Lord has offered to accompany him. The child trusted him completely.  
 Yuri Katsuki has never been seen since, but I can tell you that he was raped and that during the act he was strangled ...  
\- Yuuri was entirely human ??  
\- yes, before God decides to reincarnate him as an incubus. his old body is unfortunately still buried in the forest ...  
by killing the Lord he only avenged himself ... "

The priest remained staring at the void.  
\- where do you think he went?  
\- probably on his grave ... "


	7. I made you a promise and I will keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll like it , The last chapter should come up tomorrow or the day after :)

The pain of his anus and his neck. He was suffocating, could no longer see clearly, he could not even cry, implore his family to arrive, his voice refused to come out of his mouth. He struggled but the quarantine was much stronger than him. It was useless to try. Suddenly the Lord's grip on his neck became stronger, and soon his neck broke like that of a vulgar rabbit. Yuuri Katsuki breathed his last breath.

The incubus awoke with a start, his heart beating fast. He rubbed his eyes:

"A dream, a simple memory of my death ..."

How could he have trusted the lord? His naivety had caused his own death and led to the rape of the one he loved. He will never be able to forgive himself ..

It was still raining as much and despite the trees of the forest, the young demon was soaked and was sitting on muddy ground. But beneath this muddy ground was the body of a ten-year-old boy. Yuuri sighed and caressed the floor.

"I avenged myself ... I made him suffer the same death as us ... Too late unfortunately ... He had time to hurt Vic ..."

He stopped abruptly, tears began to run down his cheeks, mingling with the rain.

"Victor must hate me after what he has seen ... Worse: he must be afraid of me ... He will never want to see me again ..."

He pulled his legs against him and wept bitterly as he stared at the ring on his finger.

"I guess he'll want to take it back ..." he thought as he removed the ring and put it in his pocket.  
Victor .... How was the priest feeling at this precise moment?  
The demon closed his eyes again and focused on the image of the clergyman taking him in his arms, the priest who was looking at him with eyes full of love, and this only accentuated the tears that deval his cheeks.

*******  
For his part, Victor had gone to seek his lover in the forest, he did not want this one to think that he hated him, that he was afraid for his act of revenge.  
In addition, it was raining and Yuuri would get sick if he stayed outside for too long.  
Mila was offended when Victor put on his coat without washing his dirty body with the accursed lust. Victor had replied that Yuuri was more important to him than a bath. The angel had sighed and accompanied him in his search as she began to appreciate the demon.

It was dark, the visibility was horrible despite the lanterns they carried.

"Yuuri, where are you my love ?!"

The angel shivered ... Decidedly, she never got used to those sweet words for the devil.  
Unfortunately, still no sign from Yuuri. Research was going to be more complicated in this dismal forest.

"Where are you sweetheart?" Silently worried the priest.  
"I suppose you came to get the ring ...?"

Victor jumped and turned around. Yuuri was in front of him, wet, his hair falling on his face and, therefore, hiding his eyes. The priest could not say what the devil felt at that moment. He held out his closed fist and opened it, letting the priest see the ring he had put on his finger a few days earlier.

" I beg your pardon ?"

The demon did not answer and dropped the ring into the grass before running away but the priest pursued him and grabbed his arm to stop him before holding him in his arms.

"Mila told me everything ... I now understand your revenge, I do not hate you, do not doubt it."

He let go of the demon and turned to Mila, who came slowly, holding Yuuri's ring in his hand.

"By being betrothed to you, I have promised you my eternal love, I have promised you and I will keep that promise.  
\- despite my sins?  
\- the love we carry changes them into worldly acts, lust becomes a testimony of love ...  
\- and the murder?  
\- an act of revenge that had to be done and that my love forgives. "

The devil turned his head away and clenched his teeth to hold back the tears that threatened to sink. Victor gently took his right hand and slid the ring back onto his ring finger.

"I told you to trust me Yuuri ... do you really think I would have looked for you if I hated you?"

The priest took off his cloak and put it around the demon's shoulders, who he escorted out of the forest, the angel following them.

*******

In the little bathroom of the church man's apartments resounded the sound of the water. The two lovers had taken their place in the copper bath, the young demon resting his back against the chest of the priest who caressed the soft black hair of the one he loved.

"How are you feeling Victor?"

Since their return, the demon had not opened his mouth once, so this question reassured the priest.

"It hurts, but hearing your voice and seeing you makes me forget the pain ..."

The demon shut himself up in his silence, making Victor sigh, who pulled his ear.

"Do you intend to ignore me for a long time?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"So talk to me .... please ..  
\- ...  
\- my confession did not satisfy you? "

Still no answer.  
Yuuri wanted to tell him how much he loved him but his confessions were not worth the priest's. Moreover, he felt guilty for killing someone in front of him.

"Victor ... I ... I love you ..."

The priest burst out laughing and hugged the demon before kissing him.

"I love you too my love."

He saw Yuuri's face turn scarlet red.

"You're a lot less shy in bed ...  
\- it makes sense for an incubus, no? "

*******  
Autumn was fast approaching, leaves were turning from green to red, temperatures were getting milder.  
Yuuri had returned to his estate a few days ago for reasons he had not wanted to reveal to the priest.  
"Priest" was a big word to define Victor because today, the man returned his tunic and renounced his status of clergyman. He knew that at the age of twenty-seven, he had all his life left to live, and that life he did not want to pass by being subjected to constraints, like not being able to love Yuuri as he would like. He had plans and was planning to put them into action when Yuuri came back, hoping it would not be too long, because once again a normal villager, where would he stay?  
The man was sitting on the steps of the church's peron and watching the migrating birds leave for the winter.  
A new life began for them as for him. He was eager to leave and live with his lover. A life of two where religion will not interfere anymore. He sighed and returned to the church where Mila lit candles.

"Are you ready?" She asked.  
"I do not know ... Yuuri still has not arrived?  
\- No, sorry, he's not here. "

Victor sighed and thanked the angel before setting out again. Too bad he would have to start his projects without the demon ...

***********

Just three days later, Yuuri came back to earth. Without wings without any attribute of a demon, even his eyes no longer had their cat pupils.  
He arrived at the church but did not find the priest, only Mila who turned his back on him. Soon she turned to him and greeted him like any other faithful. He wore a cloak that protected him from lower temperatures, hiding his identity.

"Mila ... It's not your way to greet me like this ...  
\- Should I greet you differently?

Yuuri took off his hood, revealing his face.

"Yuuri ??"

He nodded, laughing.

"It's strange ..." said the angel as she approached him "You do not have that infecting smell of lust on you or even the recognizable demon's ...."

She stopped, widening her eyes as she stared at him.

"Do not tell me you ...?  
\- Yes ... I am human.  
\- In this case you are two to have given up what you were.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You will not find Victor here anymore but on the hill south of the village ... He certainly talked to you about it since it was there that he lived during his childhood.  
\- the house of his parents? "

The young woman nodded and tapped his shoulder affectionately before going to see an old lady.


	8. Epilogue a renewal for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end...

There was still a disadvantage with becoming human: endurance ...  
The hill that was small now seemed to him to be a mountain.  
However, something motivated him: to see Victor again and tell him that he would no longer sin by loving a demon because he was no longer one.  
As he reached the top of the hill after an hour's walk, Yuuri heard the sound of a saw cutting wood, and soon he saw the gray-haired man. He was busy on a log of wood. But ... He was not alone ... A man with shaved hair on his sides and blond was helping him, and they seemed very close. The man put his arm around Victor's shoulders, they laughed together ...  
Jealousy was something Yuuri had never felt, and he did not like that feeling.

Victor lifted his head from his work and perceived his lover standing about twenty yards from him, motionless. He could not contain his joy and ran to Yuuri to take him in his arms and make him fly in the air. As soon as he saw Victor running toward him, Yuuri relaxed and kissed the man so dear to his heart as he hugged him. His body was still invaded by the warmth of love.

" I missed you so much !" Victor breathed in his lover's ear while laying him down. He patted his cheeks and stared at his eyes.

"Yuuri ... what happened to you?  
\- now, you will not sin anymore because I have become human ... And I will grow old with you ...  
\- you became human?  
\- just as you gave up the clergy, I renounced the status of demon. "

The former priest laughed softly as footsteps behind him alerted him of the blond man's presence. Yuuri frowned, which was obvious to Victor, who realized that his lover was jealous.

"Oh, I'm introducing you to Christophe Giacometti, he's a long-time friend, he's hosting until we're done ..."

In saying these last words, the man had shown the wooden construction behind them: a house.  
He explained:

"My parents' house was not completely burned , so.. I'm fixing it up somehow ... With Chris's help, of course, I had hoped it would be our little love nest ..."

The joy mingled with love twisted Yuuri's belly. Victor was such a perfect man in his eyes.  
He gently grabbed the man's hand, wrecked by the hard work of the past few days, and pulled him toward the house that was soon over.

"You make me visit our" little nest of love "?"

Victor felt melt in front of the tender and loving look of the newly human and, stroking his ring, nodded and leaded him towards an opening that would soon give way to a front door.

"Um ... I'll finish the work then ..." Chris sighed with a smile for the lovebirds who were visiting the house.  
"Victor deserves a better life than he had before ..." he thought, "I'm sure Yuuri is the solution to all this."

********  
Two years later, the two lovers were still in their house, they had a poodle and for some time had planned to adopt a little girl who had arrived at the orphanage of the church. A simple but happy life.

It was a winter evening like the others, in the stone fireplace, a fire was burning, the hunt had been good, so now the furs covered the armchairs and the ground, making the rooms more warm. The two men had just made love and were lying on the floor, huddled together, staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Are you happy Yuuri?"

He turned to the man he considered his husband, looking at him questioningly.

"Do you regret your old life?  
"Not in the least," the former demon replied, caressing Victor's cheek, "what about you?"

The gray haired man shook his head, smiling.

"No, because I'm with you ... And I would not be so happy if I had not met you."

Yuuri felt his lover's embrace tighten.

"I love you Yuuri.  
\- I love you so much more."

*******

"Daddy! Makkachin ate my piece of bread!  
\- Anna, you were told not to eat it in front of her, you know she is greedy ... "

The four-year-old girl ran to Victor, who was picking up the vegetables that their vegetable garden was producing, a poodle on her heels.  
She was suddenly caught by two strong arms that lifted her gently from the ground.

"Let me guess ... would you like another piece of bread?"

The little girl did not need to see the person's face to know it was her...

"Otou-san, can you make me fly ?!"

Yes ... Anna Nikiforov was the type to think of something and forget about it in the next minute. Yuuri chuckled and lifted his daughter over his head to twirl her under the tender eyes of his husband.  
It had been three years since the little girl's laughs had filled the house with joy and made Victor and Yuuri the happiest men in the world.

"I'm going to make you a piece of bread, but not too big, we're going to eat soon, and this time, eat out of Makkachin's range."

Anna nodded vigorously and clutched at her father's neck, who brought her back inside the house.

********  
The couple was around their daughter who had just fallen asleep, both of them staring at the child and then to each other.  
Soon, Yuuri got up and went out to sit on the bench in front of the house. He was quickly joined by Victor on whose shoulder he laid his head. He took a breath and said:

"Before I met you, I did not know what it really meant to be loved, and I did not know what I was missing ..."  
He raised his head.  
"So Victor, thank you, thank you for making me so happy, thank you for loving me so much."

Victor pulled his husband back against him and stroked his hair.

He looked up at the sky and stared at the stars.  
A tear ran down his cheek.

He thanked from the depths of his soul for bringing down this young demon in the courtyard of his church and that he taught him Love.

__the end__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! Thank you for reading it entirely , I really hope you liked it the same way I did while writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English isn't my native language, so if I make mistakes, could you please tell me ?  
> Thanks :)


End file.
